


So that's Heaven?

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: The Miracle of Elpis-sama and her Wishes [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growth, M/M, Original Character(s), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Light returned to his eyes, and suddenly everything changes about his fate...
Relationships: Hamon Caseus/Siren Tium
Series: The Miracle of Elpis-sama and her Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Miracle

"Hhngh.... Um.... Where..." I could only see darkness for a few hours. Probably days, even. But suddenly, colours reappeared, and they were blurred. "Where... Am I?..."

Cold. Even though I was so lost, I could sense powerful mana. I could hear very strong storms, even unconscious.

It was somehow a state of tranquility... Now I remember. I have died. And that made me cry. I would never see my friends again. I would never make it to the dinner table with everyone else in the team again. Never hear David's jokes, Letoile's smart stuff, would never see Mimosa smiling and caring for everyone, Alecdora blushing every time the Captain would praise him, Klaus scolding Yuno, Siren playing chess with me while having tea with biscotti...

So that's heaven... I don't like it! It's lonely, cold and dark in here! Maybe that's not heaven, but hell. What did I do to deserve hell?!

All I could feel was despair! A faint sense of everything familiar. Confusion. Until...

"Look, he's almost awake!"

"His eyes are soaked with tears! Is he dreaming?!" A Dream? The voices that started emerging in the field of my hearing said that I was dreaming! So am I dead or not?! The hope made me struggle to escape that horrible dimension I was imprisoned in. I tried to feel and move my body, open my eyes...  
-  
* _What is that?!_ * I was in a cage! No, a coffin! Cold sweat run on my skin, panic filled my heart, yet the rest of my body could move properly. Had I lost my senses?! I should remember what had happened before!

Right! The Spade Kingdom attacked our base! I remember being quickly knocked out! But I lived?! A miracle! I should know if the others are alright, but where am I?! Where is our base? What's going on?!

"Boss! He's awake! We did it!"

"Amazing! Elpis-sama's powers are really something else! She saved two dead people!"

* _What did I just hear?!_ * The enthusiastic woman said that someone saved two dead people. The one is probably meant to be me. The other?! I glanced next to me, still confused, and saw... "Siren!"

"Oh, you talk! That's incredible! Please, chubby guy, tell me, what did you see when you were away, we need to know!" She had her face too close to the transparent coffin I was in, and her smile was a bit creepy. I still had to many questions myself, and most importantly, was Siren alright?!

He was unconscious next to me in the coffin like thing, and I could distinguish his peaceful features from there. I needed to know if he was alright as soon as possible.

"Hey, you! I'm talking to you! Are you fully conscious yet?!"

"Cass, leave him! He just woke up from death! Is he really supposed to answer you?!They both need rest until they fully recover!" The more I was hearing that I woke up from the dead, the more I couldn't believe it... But I needed answers for Siren!

"Please... Tell me... Is he alright?!..." I still couldn't control my physical skills very well, and it seemed I was still injured.

"Awe, come on! Tell me about what you saw now! Your friend is alright! Just a bit knocked out, that's all! He'll live! Now tell me about your journey to death!"

"Cass, you're freaking him out..." The other girl tried to stop the crazy one insisting on me telling her about... My supposed journey to death?! What was that even?! Did I really die, but got resurrected? That's beyond humans!

"Cassandra, Elaine, please step aside, I want to check on the patients." Then a man appeared. "Wind Magic: Anatomic Scan."

He used wind Magic on me and I felt a light breeze all over my body. It stung on several areas. Probably where I had been injured.

"There is significant amount of progress in both of them. At this rate, they will be able to heal fully way earlier than we had anticipated! Congratulations on both of you for your invention!"

"Thanks, doc! Elaine and I have a great magic combination! The key of our quick constructions!"

"Indeed, Cass is right. Her Metal Magic and my Fire Magic did 90% of the work!"

I listened to their conversation closely, but no one had explained what had happened to me. "Xcuse me... But... Can I ask what's happening here?..." My voice was very tired already.

"Oh, yeah, Indeed. My name is Doctor Thomas Frost, and here are my colleagues, Cassandra Stein and Elaine Diaz." At the time, I remember that the invaders from the Spade Kingdom were wearing uniforms like theirs.

"You are from the Spade Kingdom?! You have abducted us?!" I yelled with all the power remaining in me.

"No. Actually, yes, we are from the Spade Kingdom, but we are defects. We want to finish the Dark Triad once and for all, and save as many human lives as possible. That's our work, and we are devoted to it. The reason we are still using these uniforms is because we don't want to seem suspicious. Here is our base, the Frostbite's Paradise. I don't know if you have sensed it when you wer unconscious, but the mana is raging here. That's because we are hiding in the strong magic region, the border of the Clover Kingdom and the Spade Kingdom. The mountains, snowstorms and mist, plus that almost no one would want to come here makes it a perfect hiding place."

"I get it..." I wasn't sure if I could trust them, but they saved Siren and me, so that's a huge reason to do so.

"You two were lucky that we attended the Golden Dawn base's invasion. We made it on time to get your bodies to Lady Elpis. You were brought back to life from the early stages of death."

"But how?!" I asked with wide open eyes to Mr. Thomas' statement.

"Elpis-sama is the strongest time mage existing. She can do the impossible with just a spell."

A time mage? Just like the Wizard King?! So there are more of them?! This means that it's just very rare, not that there is only one in our world!

I'm sure my face looked so confused at the time, and the three of them smiled. "Well, when she wakes up from her nap, you'll better thank her properly!"

I smiled and nodded. Thanking her for saving Siren is more important though. But the fact that I'm also alive and can live with him and the others again is a blessing...

"But, what are your plans?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We already told you. But I assume you mean why save you. Well, we want an alliance with the members of your squad. We tried to recover some others too, but sadly not everyone."

"Where are they now?"

"In different rooms with facilities just like these. My mechanics, Cassandra and Elaine with their helping hands did all the work. The chambers are enhanced with healing magic, to help you recover from the damage you took. You see, Elpis-sama was not able to do it herself, even though she's one of the most powerful mages. She helped with at least the 80% of it all."

"Impressive..." Saved several people from death and managed to recover 80% of their physical damage... That's beyond human powers...

"You got to stay there for a few days more. I know, it's quite restraining, but I promise that you'll be as good as new after it." Doctor Thomas reassured me and walked away.

Then, I remembered something and blushed. "Wh- what about our clothes though?!" I just noticed that I was naked, and on top of that in the same * _coffin_ * as naked Siren!

"Oh, don't worry about it, you'll have them back clean and fixed as soon as you're out of there! My best taylor's got you!" I took a glimpse of him waving at me with that easy-going statement. Then, he vanished from my vision...

I tried to process everything in my head, but everything that happened by the time I woke up was surreal. That lead me to decide just one thing. Stop thinking so much. That wouldn't lead anywhere. I just glanced over Siren that was still peacefully sleeping next to me. My hand made a weak movement towards his, and gently gripped it. I sighed to its warmth and a relieved tear fell from my eye.

Then, I just felt weak and my eyes betrayed me. I fell asleep with Siren's hand in mine.


	2. The Encounter

"Here you are!~" The cheerful guy handed our uniforms back as soon as we were out from our chambers. The moment was completely embarrassing - a bunch of naked people waiting to receive their clothes in a row, as if they were just created by God or something!

We met somewhere like a lab. Basically, everything around here looks like a lab so far. Full of different kinds of magic technology and machines that I've never seen before. I didn't know If I should be suspicious or not.

I recognised everyone. They were mostly intermediates and juniors who were unfortunate to be present when the Spade incident occured. But Siren was not up yet... They said it was due to some complications with his injury and the fact that he was one of the last to be resurrected by that Elpis-sama, the time mage - really, I wonder how is she like.

"I guess this one is yours! It's a bit to the large side..." The man that somehow reminded me of Kirsch Vermillion awkwardly handed me my uniform. I took it and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you're cute anyway, I like your face!" He winked. I assume this was a comment on my weight, but I didn't really care. But if that wink meant something else, I'll pass...

"Ehm, excuse me, but, I don't remember my sleeve having that..." I pointed at a small flower sewn on the arm of my jacket.

"Haaah? Of course it wasn't, this was my addition, silly!"

"I... Kind of preferred it previously... It's a Golden Dawn's uniform, you know?"

"Hmph! How dare you not liking my beautiful sewing skills!" That was definitely something from Kirsch, what a coincidence...

After I dressed myself up, tried to find the doctor. I didn't know where to look for, but I really wanted to ask for Siren. I needed to know if he'd make it too.

I wandered around a bit, but the place was like a maze, and I was still dizzy from my resurrection - it always sounds like the most surreal thing ever...

I asked many people that worked there if they knew where he was, but everyone responded that he was busy and I shouldn't see him at that moment. At some point I gave up and went back to the chamber where Siren and I was kept.

My eyes fell at him sleeping. His breath fogged the transparent lid of it. His facial features were calm, in a state of unawareness. A rough but handsome face... It really looked like his rock magic, earthy and natural. I had an urge to stroke his tawny blond hair, his defined cheekbones, brush a finger on his thin lips... I tried to avoid looking further down at his body. I really felt like I shouldn't. It's impolite to the least... But I couldn't resist. His toned build and slightly tanned skin provoked me to look... My eyes closed shut and my lips formed an embarrassed smirk on my flustered face. I ignored these feelings and put a hand on the chamber. The rush of warmth in my chest changed nature. It wasn't stressing this time, but intimate. And I just wished my comrade would be with us soon.

"Hey! Round guy! It's me, ya remember? Cass the mechanic!" I heard a feminine voice - or at least as much as I could feel it as such. The woman grabbed my shoulder a bit too harshly - like the Captain of the Black Bulls would. That made me almost choke, but instead I just looked at her awkwardly.

"You worry about your friend? He's going to be alright! Tom has it all under control!" She reassured me with some pats on the back I'd rather didn't have to experience...

"You mean the doctor? I wanted to see him, but everyone keeps telling me that he's busy."

"Oh, it's because he's talking to Lady Elpis, she has just woken up from her slumber. Oh, we gotta go there, I told you to thank her yourself when she'd wake up!"

I nodded with a smile and decided to follow her. I was pretty curious to know how that super powerful witch looked like...

I tried not to lose her in that labyrinth like place full of rooms with weird facilities and fuss made by busy people passing by. But at the end, we reached a door. A single door in the middle of a corridor. She unlocked it with a spell and pointed at the seemingly endless staircase that showed up. "After you, sir!"

Goosebumps made it under my skin and I gulped in awe. * _What the hell is that thing?!_ *

"You gonna move or what?!" She insisted and I had no other choice than climb those stairs...

The mana was becoming stronger and stronger as we moved further in that long and dark path. The loud sound of the storms was faint in there though. "If you wonder, this part of the hideout is inside the mountain. For better security. No one should find our leader outside our members." She informed me. I'd take that for granted. Having such a powerful mage at your side is a huge advantage to risk.

Finally, we made it to the other side of the stairs, where another door greeted us. My lungs were at their limit. She got past me and knocked it. "Yo, Tom! It's the Golden Dawn big guy! He wanted to see you!"

"Oh, yeah, come in!" The anticipation made my heart race as soon as we got his response and Cass unlocked the door...

"Greetings, Hamon Caseus. I knew you'd come." A gentle voice. A calm smile...

Wait.

Lady Elpis is a Devil?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten to add that this is canon universe, just canon divergence (that these two don't die and meet with a bunch of my OCs). I will be adding chapters depending on what will happen to canon at some point, but for now I plan one or two more :)


	3. Since that Day.

* _I- It can't be! No, we've been trapped?!..._ * I took a step back. My eyes numbly pinned the demoness in absolute fear. * _That explains everything. The power of the spell that was able to bring us back to life, the affiliation these people have with the Spade Kingdom! No, I must run, and take my comrades with me. At least now we are given a new..._ *

"... Chance in life. Indeed. So you have nothing to worry for. I gave you another chance in life so you can make the best use out of it. You decide from now on." Her stern gaze fell on me and I had an urge to kneel in front of her majestic aura. * _Sh- she can read our thoughts?!_ *

"I have approached you with peaceful intentions. My appearance should mean nothing!" Her voice hinted gloom. Maybe people are terrified of her, because she is a Devil, but all she wants is peace... I can understand her problem. Many people have judged me for my appearance, I should have known better...

Without thinking much about it, I made my numb body kneel down like the noble knight I am, and with a bowed head I said what I needed to. "Thank you wholeheartedly. It means a lot that I didn't leave this world so young."

"You don't need to thank me. I did what I should have anyway. Your people need my help. They are against an opponent that is no match for them. I have travelled in every continent of this earth, and in each and every one, my race has planted the seed of despair. I can't let this happen. They should all be returned to justice!"

Her words sent shivers down my spine, and too many questions in my head. * _Other continents? The ones we know nothing about? Her race - the Devils - have conquered other Kingdoms?_ *

"If you ask me about my motives with this squad, Thomas has already told you. I have to save as many of you as I can, only that way we can overcome the threat, together."

"W- with all due respect... Do you read our thoughts?!" My question was nosy, but I needed to know...

"Not directly. All I can do constantly is examine the past and predict the future of everyone around me. I can hear your future thoughts, not the ones you make now. And It's not like I can control it, even if I wanted."

The unsettling truth made me admire her more. The keen mana that was surrounding her... She was truly loved by it! She couldn't even control its rush and it's conversion to magic power at all times!

"This base is protected with the mana I managed to control in a Mana Zone spell. It can move randomly within this neutral region, as long as the enemy doesn't find us. It's fuelled with the moments from the future and uses them every time we are threatened. My people use these uniforms to act as spies for us within the Spade Kingdom, the one known to possess the powers of the highest Devils of the Hierarchy. It's what they believe in, these fools..."

It was probably a bad idea, but I dared anyway, and asked her. "B- but, i- if you are that powerful... Why do you care about us insects?!"

"Since my youngest centuries, I was the closest to justice and natural order. Hence my Time Magic. When it became known that my comrades wished to attack another dimension, I was completely opposed to that ideal, that soon came to be a reality. Zagred - a weak nothing that I sense you encountered sometime in your life - was the first to find a way and flee our universe. Others were able to escape as well, each with a different target of your world. I had to follow them, and return everything to its natural state. I soon was acknowledged as an enemy of our people, and targeted several times, but my seer will never withered. I can suffer more for the good of everyone."

The emotions that were hinted in her words were determination, certainty, and then, disappointment. There was no hate, though. Even for her fellow Devils.

"I'm sure they have lost their way... At a point, I can't blame them. Our home is a vast darkness, filled with exactly the opposite of life and happiness. Some weakminded like them couldn't take it forever. But it's our cruel nature, somehow we were meant for it, and my mission is to restore it. That way I save them and all of you."

My heart was filled with many unrecognised feelings, but one of the was sure relief, and the other bias. She forgives the Devils? These people harmed my friends...

"I don't forgive them, but they are still my kin. It's natural that I have to save them."

I snapped at her words. Of course, she can * _read_ * my thoughts. I wonder...

"... Your friend is going to be alright." The kind smile on her dark form enlightened the place. "I worked hard for him and everyone Zogratis harmed to be safe. And he will be."

I sighed in relief and felt small tears on the corners of my eyes. This woman made my chest warm with security and awe. * _We are saved!_ *

"Don't leave yet..." She foresaw that I was going to stand up and humbly walk away.

"I didn't tell you yet. Elpis is not my real name. I have chosen it for myself. The young «°|`≠}¶» grew up in the «other world» as your people call it. A dark and cold place inhabited by negative life. But she was alright with it, as long as it was the law of nature that kept her inside that bubble. The mana that we possess is too strong to exist in other dimensions, thus we were destined to live far away from weaker beings like you. But many thought it was unfair that the humans, elves, dwarves and any other animal lived in a peaceful world full of sunlight and love. They wanted the same, but that was impossible..."

The things I learned about the Devils and their grudge against us were astonishing. Elpis explained that a movement was established by Zagred and his followers to rampage through the «other dimension» so they could have it for themselves.

"I knew what would happen if they succeeded. If everything on this earth was ever destroyed, this dimension would become exactly like the other, and no one would earn anything. I followed them and tried to correct all of their sins. I'm still trying to this day. During one of my journeys, the one to that sun loved country, I met a girl that thanked me for saving her family. She told me that I was the hope of this world. I asked her how to say «hope» in her language, and she responded with * _Elpis_ *. Since that day, that's my name."


	4. Grateful.

~Bonus~  
"Heyo, Elaine! Whatcha doin', bro?!"

* _She's... She's sharing that story... With another person..._ *

"Hey, are ya spacing out?! I'm talking to ya!"

"Ah... Cass, you scared me with that hand..."

"Dude, I always slap people's backs when they aren't hearing! I asked ya, whatcha doin'? Are ya spyin' on the Mistress?!"

"N- no... I was checking on that newbie... Nothing else."

"Ya like him or something?!"

"Not. A. Chance..." (Completely ignored her question, actually)

"What's with that tone?! Hey, don't kill him, or something, alright?! He's my new friend! Dude is so awkward it's funny! You're going to like him too if you get the chance to meet him! Come now, mister serious wind boss wanted to see us for something!"

"Hey, wait, Cass, don't pull me like that!"

"You really don't want to make Tom angry~!"  
~Back to the main story~

* _What is that?_ * The light above me and the faint motion of a fan on the ceiling. I still remember it while squinting my eyes open. Seems like I was unconscious for a very long time. My memories cut to the Spade Kingdom soldiers fighting us. Then, adrenaline rushes in my body. "Everyone!--"

I hit my head hard on a transparent surface as I tried to jump from the strange looking medical bed, in fear for my comrades.

"Ouch... Hey! Where the hell am I! Where are the others!" I yelled desperately.

"Siren! Siren, you are awake!" I heard a familiar voice and loud footsteps running towards me.

"Oi, oi! Don't run like that, the floor is slipp-... Oh, dude, tell me I didn't warn you..."

I heard a loud thump, before a serious looking guy appeared in front of me.

"Ouchies... Wait, doctor! Siren-..."

"He's alright! And I hope the same for you after that epic fall. Man... Now, Wind Magic: Anatomic Scan." He used a weird spell on me I had never seen, even if Yuno, one of our best Knights uses Wind Magic.

That thing actually felt nice, surprisingly. It helped me feel my body that was numb for a lot of time it seems. It hurt a little, but generally I was ok.

"How... Long have I been like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just a few days only. Around one week and a half..." The man casually informed me.

"What?... It can't be, it felt like ages!"

"Yeah, probably because it feels like ages when you are sleeping for a whole week and more... And probably because you were also dead. Before that."

"Ah, ok... Wait, what?"

"Y- you actually don't panic?!!" The familiar guy almost fell on me as he stood up back really fast.

"Hamon?..." Even though I was still weak and numb, I still managed to catch him. My arms stiffened a bit, and I grunted. When I raised my eyes on his face, he was staring at me, kind of brain-dead and with a face red as fire.

I kept my cool, but I also blushed. And then I also realised I was completely naked. Still, kept my cool...

"Eeeep!" He backed away quickly and cleared his throat, before walking a bit further to sway his hand near his face to cool down.

I smiled in relief I could see this dork again. But. "What about the rest of the team? And by the way, who are you?! What is this place?"

"I am Thomas Frost. Doctor Thomas Frost. Here you are in Frostbite's Paradise, the base of the **Order of the Natural Law**."

"What the hell?" I rarely talk so unnecessarily and rudely to people, but for some reason I didn't like that guy. I was dizzy to think any better and also his clothes reminded me of something...

"This tunic... Are you Spade Kingdom?!"

"Yes and no. We want the Dark Triad's reign to end, and so their powerful Devils to return to where they came from. We are former Spade Kingdom citizens who decided they have had enough of their tyranny. You could call us Resistance, the guys who want back the Grinberryalls, but we have more than them."

"What are you talking about?! Who are the Grinberryalls, and what are your motives!" Quite angrily, I demanded that he'd tell me everything.

"You see. We have Lady Elpis. She has much more immense power than the Grinberryall family, the former royals that ruled the Spade Kingdom. She is the one who resurrected you, and the rest of your comrades that died in the battle with Zenon Zogratis. We were there, pretending to be helping them as ordinary soldiers. But we are double agents. We work for Lady Elpis and not Zogratis."

"Who is that Lady Elpis? Why did she save us?"

"She wants no victims because of the evil's unfair wars. And most importantly, the normal pace to exist again in this world, without the Devils that try to invade it and wipe out all of the life."

"Well-..."

"Oooh, strong guy! You also woke up! God, I can't wait to hear your impressions from the underworld! Tell me everything! Oh, and here's your uniform! Damn, you're strong!"

"D- don't look at him!" Hamon got in between of me and the new, weird girl to protect my, eh, nakedness...

"Cass, you're scaring them again..." The doctor guy scratched his cheek. "Come on, back to your training, Elaine is there since the morning! I really wonder why the nerves..."

"Well, me too, I caught her staring at the round guy talking with the Mistress, and she was not lovin' it!"

"She did whaaat?!" Hamon screeched to what the pink-haired girl said while walking away with the doctor."

"What are they talking about?..." I asked him.

"Oh, S- S- Siren! Would you like to dress up first?... We have a lot to talk about!" He turned away nervously as we were left alone and waited for me to get out of that bizarre tank looking bed and wear my clothes.

"You can turn around now, you know..." I told him casually, because I wanted that awkwardness of him trembling and mumbling while covering his eyes with his back facing me to end.

"Ah, alri-!" And he spaced out again, staring on my shirtless chest. "AH AH AH- Why did you tell me to turn?! You are still naked!!"

"It's just my chest..."

"Yeah, whatever! Dress up and I'll take you to my room! We have to talk!... Aah, dear Lord, that sounded so weird!!"

It was probably me but he became slightly louder than he used to be...

A while later, we were in a minimalistic kind of bedroom, with a closed door and slightly open window that let cold air and mana presence inside of it. You could see endless snow from the mountains. * _Is that the strong mana region, the border with Spade?..._ *

"There are many things I have to tell you... How have we been saved, and from whom, and their motives, and-!!"

He stopped immediately, as I threw myself on him and hugged him tightly.

"You damn idiot, shut up for a little bit... I haven't seen you for a week and a half, remember?..."

Soon I heard small and silent sobs, and my tunic was slightly moist. I pressed my face on his hair, and rubbed circles on his trembling back. My own eyes couldn't avoid some tears escaping. It was a miracle, I was alive, and he was with me... * _All we need now is to find the others..._ *

"Shhh... It's alright now..."

We stayed like that for a good while. When we separated, we sat down and he explained everything.

".... So, to sum up... We are saved by a Devil?!"

"Yes, but she's a good Devil, I trust her... Mostly..."

"Damn, that's quite troublesome... Imagine if she takes advantage of us later on. Our priority is to find the rest of the team. And to tell you the truth, I don't like that doctor's attitude..." I explained while grabbing his shoulder.

He took his time, blushing and looking at my hand, before I decided I had held him for enough time and took it away, while cleaning my throat. An awkward moment passed, before he could continue his ranting about this new situation we are in.

"... And the girl you met just before is named Cass, she's a little rude, but I don't think she's bad. I feel honesty vibes from her! But I'm not sure about Elaine. Man, she's scary! Cass told Thomas that she's stalking on me... I'm afraid, Siren! Though, I don't n- need you to save me... I'm sure I can do it m- myself!..."

I kept listening to him with a grateful smile. * _Whatever this power that saved us was... I guess I still thank it..._ *


	5. Silent Observer

~Bonus~  
It can't become like this! No new guy can steal Elpis-sama from me! This story he was listening is the story I closely listened, leaning on her lap, filled with the aura of love and safety! I will never let anyone take that away from me for themselves!

I probably need to prove my worth. And it's piece of cake for me! I will use her gifts for my struggle to earn her favour. Because no one else shall! I will train until I'm out of sweat drops and breath. * _Just wait and see, Hamon Caseus of the Golden Dawn! Wait and see..._ *

It was a cold winter. The snow was reaching our knees. The perfect weather for disciplined soldiers like me to train. I was fifteen back then. I had my black, spiky hair cut short for efficiency in battles. The rulers wanted us to be tough and deadly, and I wanted to survive. This meant to even survive the physical abuse I was enduring by my superiors. I was always defending myself, and getting called an insolent. I knew I was better than that.

We had a mission, to attack a nearby kingdom, to gain lands. We were overconfident about it, because our forces were seemingly strong. They weren't. A bunch of teen Kids with a considerable amount of stamina is not a powerful force. But our leaders, the Dark Triad didn't want to * _waste_ * their good soldiers. Or probably they just wanted to entertain themselves with weak children. I wouldn't be surprised.

Our Sarge had hopes on that invasion. He also had hopes for a promotion. The only thing he got was decapitation.

That day, we had seen the full power of the Heart Kingdom's Queen. You better not mess with her.

I lost a leg. I was quietly waiting for my death. The only survivor of the battalion. I didn't want this life anyway. It was a gift, to die and leave that cruel world...

Until, I saw her. Her aura was gloomy. She had seen everything. And now I can even tell before even the battle happened.

"Child, you are a true warrior." Her voice echoed in my ears like a miracle, I felt goosebumps on my painful and crushed body.

"Let... Me... Die... In peace..."

"You can do much more than that..." And with that quote, the actual miracle started. It felt like the most redeeming thing ever. I didn't even know why my leg was back at its place back then...

I was too numb to question anything at that time. I just leaned on her shoulder as she carried me away. I remember feeling so saved. I didn't care what would become of me, as long as I'd be away from that damned dark kingdom.

I didn't remember how quickly I arrived in the place that is now our secure base. I thought what she used was simple spatial magic, but it was something more powerful and complex than that.

Glancing at a small hair patch, I noticed it started becoming light pink. I winced. I didn't know it was to enhance my mana quantity. That's when she marked me and made me hers. Or that's what I chose. To fully devote myself to her and her enlightening cause.

When I cried, she held me and narrated this story to me. I can never forget this moment. And I cannot let anyone have the same relationship we share. Even if they died once and returned because of her.

And that's why I have to be always above everyone in this Order in terms of strength. I have to lead every battle from the front line, only to deserve that special place in her heart. * _My saviour, I will not disappoint you on the upcoming days, you'll be watching, I know..._ *  
~Back to main story~

Snow all around. A snowstorm. Five people hiking the mountain. All dressed in heavy winter clothing and equipped with spacious backpacks and hiking staffs.

I observe them one by one.

"Has maybe your mana recovered, Yuno?"

"I'm sorry, but not yet. We have made a huge distance by now, my bad I can't perform any better..."

"You have no need to apologise. We all have a limit in our strengths. For now, we can keep going on foot. We have to walk as further as possible. The more time we exploit, the better. We have to ensure Vangeance-sama's safe return."

"Huff.... Huff, Alecdora, please... I... Can't walk anymore..."

"What is it now!? I told you we go on! I don't care if you just can't contain air in your lungs! Vangeance-sama is more imp-!"

"Listen to him! Not everything can go like you want it, alright!?" The girl protested and supported the tired man on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Alecdora... I also want the Captain safe... But the altitude... The cold... That strong mana... It's all beyond me!" The blond guy cried and his tears became immediately ice.

The leader's face was blank. And hopeless.he found a wet from the snow rock and collapsed on n it, hands on face. Then, he just stood up and yelled. "Why the fuck, damn the Devils!!" He kicked the snow with a lot of nerve. "Why did this had to happen to us! Because of these fucked pigs of the trash kingdom we lost our Captain and our comrades died! Who can have so little humanity?!" A lot of energy, that's how weak minds work...

"Sigh, I'm sorry about everything..." He started being nice after pulling a weird looking mask from his backpack and staring at it with melancholy in his eyes. "I just lose control when I feel that despair..."

He knelt on the snow, pressing that mask to his forehead and shutting his eyes close. Such a loser...

"It's alright. I believe in you." The woman sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about my outburst before, but we are humans, not Golems, and have limits." She explained while wiping her glasses on her fur coat.

The black haired boy approached him as well. "You know that I don't have to say many things about you. But I'll say that one. You are reliable. We all believe in your leadership, that's why no one protested about it when you took the priority, even though you are the least powerful in terms of magic."

"I may be not, but I don't care about it. I never did once... All I want is him to return to us safely..."

"Don't we all... Hey. Don't cry. You can't just keep crying. Nothing can be solved like that. I used to cry a lot, I know."

"You used to cry... I refuse to believe it, Yuno!" The leader told him in a broken voice while keeping his head down, face to face with that mask.

"Well, I did, and I tell you, it's useless."

"And in this situation, it can be a bitch to your eyelashes as well!" The blond man found the mood to joke and lighten the atmosphere between them.

They are all so cheerful and they carry hope... Such fools... But the same as fools are Lucifero and his idiots. They have no idea that Elpis is preparing something, I doubt they know she's here for their heads! These idiots are here at perfect timing, they are the best bait I have to get her. They are all useless as it seems! Ugh, boy, why do I always need to do all the boring work...

"We will stop a few meters further, where the terrain is steady. Klaus, I will need your help to make a shelter."

"Roger that."

"We have to sleep with one eye open. I have a bad feeling about this..." That black haired boy, Yuno I heard... He is clever and possesses a good amount of mana. I need to be careful about him...

I saw them stopping on the side of the path and the green haired loser cooperated with the glasses loser to make a hole in the snow. He summoned a sandman and with the help of the other's metal corkscrew, it was not difficult to finish in minutes. All they can do is open holes on snow?! That's cute...

They were out of my vision field, but I could sense their mana perfectly. Their leader hugged that mask. "I promise, Captain Vangeance... I promise to take you out of there no matter what... Even if it gets me killed... It will be enough to see your face at least for one last brief moment..." With these words he squeezed that object to his chest.

"... And we will avenge Hamon and Siren!" That was the blond guy I heard. He was leaning tired on the woman.

"And make sure Mimosa is doing alright..." The glasses guy hugged his legs and looked at the silent Yuno boy. He said nothing in return. He was alarmed. I should prepare my ambush well.

You haven't yet experienced the wrath of me, ants...


	6. Believe again

"Why did you call us here?!" Siren usually is super calm, I don't know why he was so tense when Doctor Thomas called us for a meeting. Well, he was partially right. That room was strange and it scared me. I grabbed his sleeve on impulse. His face didn't look like it does usually. He was like a wild animal out of his natural environment. Which was true somehow. We weren't in Clover Kingdom, in our headquarters. We had lost members, were separated from others and have no idea how they are now.

I was scared and hid my face behind his tense - and strong, oh Lord, arm...

It looked like an all white arena in there.

"You need both to calm down. We are not going to harm you. Or, I'll be completely honest with you. We are going to run an experiment. You two were the strongest of the survivors. Elpis-sama chose you for the power up. And for that, you'll have to fight Cassandra and Elaine in a friendly match. In other words, that's a training session." Thomas explained to us with details as always.

"You..." Siren calmly but angrily voiced and clenched his fist. That arm made me blush as I touched it and felt the tension...

"Hey. Do you think it's easy for us?! We want the Triad down! Don't you too?! That's why you are here!" That was actually the first time I saw Thomas losing his cool tone for a little. In his eyes I saw struggle. And nothing evil as Siren suspected. "You can't know how it is-"

"It's alright, Thomas. Please go easy on them." It was a familiar divine voice coming from the entire room. I felt shivers on my whole body as it echoed. My head cowardly was raised to it's core source, and I noticed Siren already was looking at her with determination and bravery in his eyes. I noticed some disrespect as well, like he asked «if you are so all mighty, tell me where my family is now». I almost cried to the thought of our beloved squad being scattered around...

Elpis was being projected to us from a giant spell like a screen. She wasn't talking too much, only smiling. I know she can only see the future and never the present. That smile gave me courage because of that. It meant that everything would go well, right?...

I have faith in her, I need to after all she told me. About her cause, her life... I can't believe Siren this time, even If I want him only by my side. It sounds embarrassing as hell, but, he's mine, isn't he?! I blushed to the thought and tried to forget it, my name is Hamon, not Alecdora...

"You shall not fear. I can understand why you have your reasons, but we are not them..." She tried to reassure Siren.

"Your kin has harmed my ** **family** **!!" I felt a tear on my face. I was right... He sees us all as a family. I tightened my own fist and decided impulsively to turn his face towards mine by pressing his wet with frustration's tears cheeks in my palm. Boy, was that embarrassing...

"Listen to me, Siren!" I held him steady and stroked his forehead. I took a deep breath. Everyone seemed to be giving me my time. That stressed me out, but I had to tell him. "Listen!... Elpis doesn't want to make us suffer! She-!"

"Don't refer to Mistress like she's any old friend of yours!" Elaine didn't contain herself and interrupted me.

"Elaine, please." Thomas told her to stop with a gesture of his hand, very strictly. She gritted her teeth to me.

"I want you to continue." The doctor reassured me.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that..." * _You have beautiful eyes_ * "That Elpis and all these guys that work so hard in here want to save our world! It... Eh, it doesn't matter that they are Spade lead by a Devil! Origins don't matter, do they!?" With that phrase of mine, I suddenly got reminded of Yuno and prayed the others were safe...

He seemed to back away after he probably thought of the same thing. I know him well. I know when he's troubled. He sighed after a little while, and finally started looking like his good old self. "I suppose... I shall give you a chance."

Thomas' eyes were also relaxed after what Sired announced. I noticed. The girls were fired up as well. Cass looked excited, but Elaine... Well, she looked scary! I get Alecdora vibes from her, but with extra danger sprinkled on...

"If I have your consent, I'm bringing Maximus in."

"Oh, yeah, Maxie! Guys, he's the one that fixed your clothes!" Cass smiled and waved at that familiar guy a platform opposite of her. He scoffed.

"Hah! How many times should I say that I hate being called that?! Anyways..." He yawned. Then, he... Created a huge Thread Spell with no Grimoire! I was left with an open mouth...

"This is called Thread Cage, and it is used in our training sessions when they are important." He told us almost completely uninterested in what he was doing.

It was indeed super impressive... Green glowing thread wrapped in a way so that it created two separate domes for the two medium-sized arenas we were tasked to use.

"After Maximus is done, you should choose your opponent.-"

"That's not needed. I demand to spar with Hamon. If not, I leave it." Elaine looked at me with the scariest eyes I have seen after the Spade invaders'...

"That's not how it should go... But, since your magic counters his, I really want to see how this will work out..." Thomas stroked his chin with interest that obviously put me in danger...

"So that leaves me with stoic dude?! Oh boy, oh boy! I don't even know you well, but your crush is Hamon, and that's excellent taste!" She chuckles and brought colour to Siren's face. Well, my own face was so much worse when I heard of it. I almost fainted actual, and with the anticipation and fear of my safety with the battle with Elaine, my legs were double struck...

"Did I ever say anything like that?..." He asked in his usual tone, despite the blush. That brought slight disappointment in my heart that stung a bit.

"No, you didn't, but I see it. Anyway, I wanna fight! When do we start, when do we start?!" Cass hyped like a kid and shook her fists with a huge smile. She lightened my mood with that childish behaviour, but I had other things to think of at that moment...

"Well, you don't have to worry, you have to fight as soon as possible. Enter your positions on the arenas, and give all you have. But:" He stopped and glanced at everyone, especially Elaine and Siren. "If you try to hurt someone fatally, you'll be expelled. From the whole Order. And that was not my command." His gaze was transferred to the projection of Elpis in the room.

"It can't be!..." Elaine muttered to herself. She looked on the floor with eyes of loss. Does she really want to kill me?!... Siren looked at her angrily. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You will be careful. That was not a question." He told me seriously, and full of worry. I blushed, not of shyness, but if care, and nodded truthfully.

"None of you should fear of possible death. That's why we have Elpis-sama with us. But if it happens on purpose, you know the rule. And I didn't make it, be mindful." Thomas continued and warned us for the last time.

Elaine still looked desperate, but if she already knew I wouldn't die, then what's exactly her problem? I raised an eyebrow to that.

The Thread Magic guy that reminds me of Kirsch opened two gates on his spell to the two arenas.

"Get ready." The Wind Magic doctor crossed his arms and commanded. I gulped, as I positioned myself opposite of overconfidence Elaine. Having seen the tailor using his magic, I was sure our opponents would be even deadlier...

But if that was so, we both stood no chance! We were defeated by the Dark Disciples of the Dark Triad's Zenon! And moreover, my magic is Glass, which is countered by Fire, and Siren really specialises in navigation spells! He has worked on a small axe kind of spell and a dense big rock one, but it's still quite weak in comparison of his Stone Model of the World...

Despite my anxiety. Thomas gave the signal to start the combat...

We started with blunt attacks, but it was obvious Elaine wanted to do more than that and proceeded in an abnormal pace.

That's why I used my Verre Fleur in a desperate manner, and I hoped I didn't harm the girl.

But not only I didn't harm her, I didn't touch a hair of hers...

"Fire Magic: Fire Shelter." She casually called, and melted all of my glass within seconds. * _W- what is that mana?!_ *

"And now, it's my turn, insolent... Fire Magic: Flames of the Stars' rings!"

I felt like I was doomed for the time being at least. Countless of fire rings were heading my way in almost light speed. All I did was hide my face in my palms and wait to die a second time...

"Hamon!!" I heard Siren's voice calling at me with a lot of worry in it, and I was surprised I could stills hear things after my «second death»...

"Hey, stone guy, don't get distracted, or you'll be stabbed, haha!" That was Cass that apparently used her magic to attack him.

"Hhngh!" I heard his angry voice and his axe repelling her metal.

"Hey, you're not bad at all! But I indeed have more, be mindful!" She laughed and attacked again.

* _Why am I still here?!..._ *

"Hamon, are you being an idiot?! Stop hiding and fight back! I don't really know... Ugh... Why you don't need the Lady Devil's help yet, but you somehow you are still with us, so you better stay!" He yelled at me again, and I opened my eyes, seeing an Elaine looking at me coldly, like her usual self, waiting for me to resume our battle.

But I also noticed something else. I was surrounded by... My own magic! A new, spontaneous and seemingly strong enough to endure that tremendous attack spell protected me perfectly, just like Elaine did with my attack spell a bit before! I gasped and smiled at the same time, in confusion and relief.

"Won't you fight back now? I'm waiting for a solid minute, you know..." She provoked me and gestured me to come at her.

I heard a yawn by the tailor. "Thomas, don't you think we should explain them now?"

"Yeah, yeah... So, you two, listen to me for a bit." I turned my gaze at Thomas who casually had to explain something to us, but in the middle of the fight.

"My squad and I all use the power of Blessing more or less. This means that Elpis-sama has chosen to give a special enhancement to each of us. There are four kinds of enhancements. Increase of Mana, intensity of Magic, shifting qualities and giving a new attribute, which is also the rarest ever used. To think that in our squad no one actually possesses that Blessing. And, something last about the blessings. Anyone who gets one kind, gets part or all of their hair altered in colour. Mana enhancement is pink, Magic intensity is blue, change of properties or otherwise qualities is green and a new attribute is golden blond."

So that explained why Elaine and Cass have exactly the same hair colour without being related or something. It wasn't pure coincidence. The tailor had blue on part of his curly hair. That also explained how he could cast such a powerful spell with no Grimoire - and with not being Langris...

Thomas had a green bang on his front hair. That meant that something changed in his magic, right?! I would like to ask him sometime, but that would be nosy, like Cass...

Then, more important things were going on.

"Maximus' spell enhances your abilities as long as you are in his cage. We did that to see your potential. Your mana and intensity are slightly more advanced in here, thus your spells work better, or even your own Magic acts on its own. But, if you concentrate on it, you will be able to control it. I researched it for days and nights, you have to trust me and try harder, both of you!"

I gained my determination and threw a glance at Siren who by coincidence did the same. His chest was covered in a rock breastplate, probably something he also was not able to control. Then I looked at Elpis's smile. It really gives me hope everytime I face it. I know she's in our lives for good, she has made me believe again...

"Let's go, we can't lose, Siren!"

"Hm!" He nodded and took a good fighting stance. I almost lost it again, seeing him like that, with some holes poked on his clothes by Cass' attacks as well, but I needed to stay focused to my target.

"Elaine, I'll come for you!"

"Yes? Show me what you've got, glass boy!"


End file.
